Tamfana
Tamfana is a second generation titan created as the child of Odin, and Freyja and thus making her a minor god of the Mountains, and then a member of the German Pantheon where she stood as the Goddess of Progress until the collapse of The German Pantheon. Tamfana would fight during the First Thunderlands Civil War where she defended the city of Stormpeak from the assaulting forces of the Apes. Following the collapse of the Ape offensive during the Siege of Ulduar it was Tamfana who sallied out of Stormpeak and destroyed the army besieging her in a massive suprise attack, and during this surprise attack she became known for her brutality when she refused to take prisoners killing every member of the Ape army. Following the Thunderlands Civil War it was Tamfana who was tasked by her father in designing a plan for the domination of the Germans in Europe, and in this planning she traveled to germania where much of the German people had become situated. Taal and Ulric would be building their power base in central Germania when the arrival of a daughter of Odin in the form of Tamfana led to an alliance and the start of what would become the German Pantheon and together the three would expand the Kigndom of Middenland. Wodanz would be confronted at the Battle of Nulne by Odin, and Tamfana who led most of the army of the Kingdom of Vandalia against the Kingdom of Teut, but in a shocking turn of events Odin and the Kingdom of Vandalia was defeated by the forces of Teut and after they captured Tamfana it was Odin who agreed to leave the conflict in return for her safe return and the allowance of the Vandals to leave Germania for the north.Tamfana would meet with her father Odin of whom was moving forward with his plans of expanding the Germanic peoples of Europe and with this goal in mind Tamfana was sent to Hannover where she was to get in the mind of Justin Beiberwoosen and turn him to the Germanic nationalist way of thinking. Arriving in southern Hannover she would travel to the city of Pfalz where Justin was visiting and while there she would sense the evil that lingered within the Cathedral of Pfalz and while searching the grounds of the cathedral she came upon a young man named Sigismund Asgrimsson and becoming fascinated by the young man she would eventually read a manifesto he was writing and turned from her original order of turning Justin to helping Sigismund. Characteristics Personality Following her return to the world of Germania it was Tamfana who viewed her role differently as she no longer saw things in the positive way she once had an she now viewed her role as protecting Germans and only Germans. History Early History Travelling to Hannover Tamfana would meet with her father Odin of whom was moving forward with his plans of expanding the Germanic peoples of Europe and with this goal in mind Tamfana was sent to Hannover where she was to get in the mind of Justin Beiberwoosen and turn him to the Germanic nationalist way of thinking. The Evil of Pfalz Arriving in southern Hannover she would travel to the city of Pfalz where Justin was visiting and while there she would sence the evil that lingered within the Cathedral of Pfalz and while searching the grounds of the cathedral she came upon a young man named Sigismund Asgrimsson and becoming fasinated by the young man she would eventually read a maniphesto he was writing and turned from her original order of turning Justin to helping Sigismund. 'Family Members' Odin.jpg|Odin - Father|link=Odin Siggi Cover Front Amazing Top Tier.jpg|Siggi - Mother|link=Siggi Brihana Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Brihana - Daughter|link=Brihana Yvnir.png|Yvnir - Husband|link=Yvnir Tiewaz.jpg|Tiewaz - Sister|link=Tiewaz Helja Cover.jpg|Helja - Sister|link=Helja Relationships Sigismund Asgrimsson Cover Front.jpg|Sigismund Asgrimsson - Ally|link=Sigismund Asgrimsson Tiewaz.jpg|Tiewaz - Friend/Family|link=Tiewaz Yvnir.png|Yvnir - Lover|link=Yvnir Brihana Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Brihana - Friend/Family|link=Brihana Category:Titan Category:Noble Titan Category:Tueton Category:Valkyrie Category:People Category:People of the Thunderlands